Messaging is widely used in a wide variety of fields for communication among devices and host applications. Publish-subscribe is a prevalent messaging paradigm. With the advent of Internet-of-Things phenomena, requirements of scale, cost, interoperability, and multiple concurrent applications cannot be met with current technology. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved messaging technologies in publish-subscribe environments.